legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P11/Transcript
Part 11 '' (In Benji's garage, Benji, John, Devon, Tai, and Matt look at Heather's new car. They, sans Benji, have a confused look on their faces.) '''Heather:' How do you guys like it? Tai: It's... nice! What is it? Benji: This car is the Polestar 1. Brand new. Just came off the production line this year. Goes from zero to sixty in about.. ehh.. 3.8 seconds. Devon: That's cool. Can it do more? Benji: This thing's a luxury sports car. Hybrid car, too. Has a 2.0 Twin Charged Hybrid as well as 2 electric motors. 8-speed Automatic. Heather: When I saw this girl, I fell in love! I couldn't NOT have it! John: You don't seem like the "car" type. Heather: Not usually, but this one's an exception. Matt: I hope you know how expensive that car is to maintain. Heather: Psh.. Nah. You know how much I make in the IT department? Benji: Besides, I can help maintain this baby anyway. Matt: You sure? I mean I seen you work on your Challenger, but that's different than a Volvo. Benji: Whoa. It's not just a Volvo. It's a Polestar, a high performance Volvo. Matt: (Sigh) It's still a Volvo. (Cloe enters.) Cloe: Heard you finally got your new car, Heather. Heather: Yeah. Cloe: Sounds fitting, because we're all going to the Motor City. Benji: Detroit? What over there? Cloe: Aria Blaze's Siren Gem. (Meanwhile, in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle is working on his computer, when suddenly someone jumps in.) ???: SCROZZLE!!! Scrozzle: No! It can't be!! ???: Why didn't you tell me those Siren Gems are still on Earth?! I know the 3 owners of those gems and they want them back! Scrozzle: The Dazzlings? But they turned to stone! And even if they aren't anymore, they're locked away! ???: Not anymore! I freed them!! Now, tell me where they are or I will crush you like the little runt you are!! (Evox appears) Evox: I do all the crushing around here!' '''Who is this creature?! '''Scrozzle:' Master Evox, meet Vargoyle, an early creation of mine. We found the Fury Cells sometime ago. Vargoyle: The Fury Cells made me powerful beyond measure. Scrozzle: And evil. He turned against me. Evox: Yes. Something that we can definitely use! Vargoyle: Why would I serve you? Evox: Our ally had recently lost her best scientist and weapons master. If you join us, she may agree to provide you with what remains of the scientist's army! Scrozzle: They're actually quite an effective army. Vargoyle: My own army? Well then, I think I'll speak to this ally of yours. (Grabs Scrozzle's shoulder) Well, Scrozzle. Looks like we're partners again! Let's go! The Sirens will be here soon! (Scrozzle and Vargoyle teleport out. In Detroit, the heroes step out of 3 cars.) Benji: Well, welcome to Detroit. This and the Flint area have been trying to get back on their feet for decades. But then, the Dragon's Wing set up base in those areas just to kick them back down. This city's also home to the infamous Omni Consumer Products Corporation, known to have had Dickhead Jones and that failure ED-209 there. Cloe: (Comms) Dick Jones might be gone, but he still has some friends inside Omni Corp. They hire some of Barkov's creeps to pacify the Dragon's Wing and any rioters, but in the worst way possible. Matt: I blame Barkov for all that. Cloe: (Comms) You're not the only one, Matt. Barkov's crazy and dangerous, just like that idiot Frank Mercer. Tai: Who's Frank Mercer? Cloe: (Comms) I'll talk about him later. Find that gem and get back to the Renaissance Center with it... and in one piece. Benji: Why wouldn't we? Cloe: (Comms) Don't get cocky, Benji. I worry about you guys like I do my daughter. Benji: Fair enough. We'll keep in touch. Izzy: Tai, Heather and I made some modifications to your goggles. You should be able to see any signatures the gem gives off. Tai: Thanks, Izzy. We'll need it. Heather: Takato, your goggles will do the same. Takato: Nice. Thanks, guys. Devon: Okay. Looks like we'll be going in two teams. We'll take the DigiDestined and look in Midtown. Benji, you guys take the Tamers and look near the stadiums. Benji: Sounds good. Ryo: Let's go. (Benji and Takato's teams leave. Devon and Tai's teams head for Midtown.) Devon: Okay. We're gonna split into four teams and look throughout Midtown. Tai, Sora, and I will look near the university. Radio in from time to time with updates. This city is still a rough one. Matt: In other words: Psychos with guns could very much take us out without a second thought. Devon: That's right. If your trio splits up, we're through. Ravi, take Nate, Steel, and Matt and look near the riverfront. Ravi: Got it. (Ravi's ground gets in a car and drive away.) Devon: Zoey, take Izzy and Mimi. Look near the bridge. (To T.K.) T.K., you take Kari and Joe. Check along the L-Train stations. T.K.: Sounds good. (Devon and his group get into a car and they drive towards Wayne State University.) Devon: It won't take us long to get there. Get those goggles ready, Tai. Tai: '''Right. (To Sora) Sora, can I ask you something? '''Sora: Sure. What's up? Tai: Benji and I are gonna see Devon and the other Rangers launch rockets. I asked everyone else, but they're busy this weekend. Sora: Yeah. Matt's band is playing at city hall this Saturday. I don't know, Tai. I'll see what I can do. Tai: Right. (The car pulls up to the university. The three get out.) Devon: Alright. Let's check throughout the campus. Tai: Lead the way. (Devon's team looks around the campus. Zoey, Izzy, and Mimi search near the Ambassador Bridge. Izzy looks at a scanner.) Zoey: You have anything, Izzy? Izzy: No. There's nothing yet. (Ravi, Nate, Matt, and Steel look along the river.) Matt: You guys have anything? Ravi: Nothing. Nate: Blank. Matt: Same. Steel: Looking for this gem is just like looking for a hay in a needle stack. Matt: You mean "a needle in a hay stack". Steel: Yeah. What you said. (Back at the campus...) Devon: '''I'm not able to find it with my morpher. Sora? '''Sora: I'm not seeing it, Devon. Devon: Tai, you wanna use those goggles? (Tai puts on his goggles. He doesn't see anything that a Siren Gem would give off.) Tai: Hmmm. All looks quiet here. No sign of Siren Magic. Sora: There's nothing here. Devon: Alright. Let's move on. (T.K., Kari, and Joe search at the elevated train station in Midtown.) Kari: You guys see anything? T.K.: No. Joe: Nothing. (A train arrives and offloads. T.K. and Kari put away their scanners and begin to head downstairs. Joe, however, doesn't see them and gets caught in the crowd.) Joe: OH! (Moves through the crowded station) Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through! (T.K. and Kari help Joe out of the crowd and continue down the stairs. Benji and Takato's teams search a parking garage next to Ford Field.) Takato: Guys, I'm not seeing anything in this garage. Rika: No kidding. John and I just finished looking on the top floor. Nanami: I think we pretty much sifted through the entire garage. Benji: Okay. Anyone decide to look at the baseball stadium yet? Ryo: No. Splitting up isn't really the best idea. Not with a lot of General Barkov's men around here. Benji: Then looks like we're headed there now. We flash out Order IDs at the grounds keepers and they'll let us in. Rika: You think that's gonna work? Benji: That's what Kamarov said. Henry: '''Well, let's get down there. '''John: Sounds good. Benji: (Activates comms) Devon, Ford Field is a bust. Moving to Comerica Park. Devon: (Comms) Got it. We're headed to the fountain. (The team heads down to ground level. They make their way to an alley. Suddenly, Vargoyle and numerous Tronics arrive.) Vargoyle: Hello, Knights! Benji: Great! Who's this guy?! Vargoyle: I am the mighty Vargoyle! The last Siren Pendant is here in this city! Where is it?! Benji: Even if we knew, we'd never tell you. Vargoyle: Gah! You're not even worth my time! Meet the Elite Commando! (An Elite Commando appears, appearing in crimson weaponized armor.) Vargoyle: I hope you like the upgrade! This one will be the first one to destroy you! (Vargoyle teleports out.) EC: It's over, puny Knights! Benji: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! G5s: EXECUTE! HA!! (Morph) READY! (At the fountain, Devon, Tai, and Sora are sitting at a table.) Tai: Man, looking for a small pendant in a big city really kicks your butt. Sora: You're not wrong. Devon: We need to find it either way before someone else does. (Tai sees something glitter in the water. He stands up.) Sora: What is it, Tai? Tai: Just one second. (Tai puts on his goggles. The glittering in the water is showing signatures of Siren Magic.) Tai: Over there! Devon: You found it? (Devon, Tai, and Sora run for the fountain and see the gem.) Sora: There it is. Devon: I'll get it. (Sora taps on Devon's shoulder and points at two policemen. Devon sees them, and when they look away, he reaches into the water and pulls out all the fragments of the gem.) Sora: Nice. (Devon activates his comms.) Devon: Cloe, we have the last gem. Cloe: Good. Get it back here before Barkov's men spots you with it. Devon: On our way. (Devon closes transmission, but his Wristcomm goes off again.) Devon: (Activates comms.) Yeah? Benji: (Comms) Devon, we got a problem outside Ford Field! We need backup! Devon: (To Tai and Sora) Get that gem back to the RenCen! (Tai and Sora get into the car and drive off.) Devon: On my way, Benji. I'll contact the others. Benji: (Comms) Thanks man. (Devon morphs. Cruise arrives in motorbike mode. Devon gets on.) Devon: We need to hurry, Cruise! Cruise: Hang on tight! (Devon speeds off. The G5s and the Tamers' Digimon are struggling against the Elite Commando.) Gargomon: GARGO PELLETS!! (Gargomon fires a barrage of rounds from his Gatling Arm gauntlets, but to little effect.) Kyubimon: FOX TAIL INFERNO!! (Kyubimon fires off bright fireballs, but to little effect.) Takato: No luck!! Rika: We better take this up a level! Takato, Henry, and Rika: DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!! Digivice: Matrix Digivolution. (Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon Digivolved into WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon respectively.) WarGrowlmon: ATOMIC BLASTER!! Taomon: TALISMAN OF LIGHT!! Rapidmon: RAPID FIRE!! (The three Ultimate Digimon fire their attack and hit the Elite Commando. As the smoke cleared, the Elite Commando is still standing.) Takato: What? Henry: No way! Benji: How does he still stand after all that?! EC: It is over, puny punks! I am powerful Elite Commando! I cannot be destroyed!! (The Rangers, all morphed, arrive.) Devon: Think again, pal!! Benji: Devon! Devon: We might need to step it up a bit higher. Takato, I think it's time you and Guilmon to assume Mega Level. Takato: Sounds good. (WarGrowlmon reverts to Guilmon.) Takato: Let's go, Guilmon! Digivice: Biomerge Digivolution. Takato: Biomerge Activate!! Guilmon: Guilmon Biomerge to... (Guilmon and Takato Biomerge into Gallantmon.) Gallantmon: '''GALLANTMON! '''Benji: Time I upped the uppage! ULTIMATE MODE!! (Morphs) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Claws! (Summons Cheetah Claws) Now, these guys always have a type of weakness. But where? (Gallantmon looks closely at the Elite Commando. He sees something glowing in his chest.) Gallantmon: That's it! His chest! Benji: Then let's hit it with everything we got!! (Benji summons a fire sword. The three rush towards the Elite Commando.) Benji: RUBY BLADE! FIRE STRIKE!! Gallantmon: LIGHTNING JOUST!! Devon: CHEETAH SLASH!!! (The three attack the Elite Commando. His armor begins to malfunction and spark.) EC: You may have defeated me! But others won't be so easily!! (The Elite Commando explodes.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (Later, 9:30pm, the heroes are seen getting settled in and ready for bed.) Cloe: Good work, everyone. I had Nikolai transport the gem back to HQ. It'll be placed along with Sonata's. Benji: Sounds good. (Yawns) I think I'm ready for bed. Goodnight. Nene: Goodnight. (Benji lies down and covers up.) Nene: Will it be safe there? Cloe: Our facility is secure. No one's gonna break in and steal the gems. Garrick: We'll make sure they don't. (Switching to the room next door, someone is listening in on the conversation.) Cloe: (Muffled) Good. Even if Adagio and her sisters are locked away, other may still look to use their powers for their own. It happened year before. Garrick: (Muffled) And it won't happen again. (The girl eavesdropping is Adagio Dazzle.) Adagio: Oh? It won't? Well, what happens when one of your own swipes them. (Adagio looks at her gem, fully intact. She then lets out a sinister chuckle.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts